A New Brathalia Story
by InnocentCreedthe1andOnly
Summary: when Nathalia first arrives in England, Brad sees a side that is totally different from what he expects.this story is Mainly Brathalia.And I admit that I suck at summaries.Rated T for harsh revenge and Kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Pls don't hate me for doing ANYTHING ,and i mean ANYTHING cheesy coz this is actually my first story and I'm not sure if you guys will like you review this,I'll update more stories**.

Nathalia's POV

Shoot! I'm having a VERY hard time trying to concentrate on Political Science** (A/N she really does study political science)** because of my audition yesterday…scary…

*Flashback*

Nathalia:OMG!I can't believe that I'm actually going to audition for Nina in House of is getting me really nervous.

Number announcer(sorry.I don't know what he's called):Number 26!

Nathalia:-gulps-

Nathalia's POV

Dang!I'm the last ,30!I know that I audition for 'Bratz' but apparently,I had my friends with me that time but now I'm all …alone…

-End of Mini POV-

Number announcer: Number 29!

…

N.A.:Number 30!

Nathalia:here I go.

Nathalia goes in,auditions,then walks out.

*End of Flashback*

It's gonna be a looooongggggg day.-End of POV-

Teacher: Nathalia!Nathalia!Are you even paying attention?

Nathalia: huh?ummm…yea!eh?

Teacher: Okay. When was political science first coded?

Nathalia: In the 20th century? -students at the back start giggling-

Teacher: Nevermind... class!turn your pages to page 328 and lets begin.

Nathalia;-sigh-

School Ends

Nathalia is walking home from school daydreaming about House of Anubis till she reaches home.

Nathalia: Mum! I'm home!

Nathalia's mum aka :*grinning* So…it looks like YOU are moving to England! " She says ,emphasizing 'you'.

Nathalia:SHUT. UP. *squeals*

:I'm not kidding.

Nathalia: O.M.G!

:you are going to England tomorrow!The director also offered to pick you up at the airport with the rest of the British you are going to Liverpool.

Nathalia:Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!and if you like it,I'll have more up next chapter will be the beginning of a new word called:LOVE yay!But I think that I should start the Romance in chapter 45, PM me if you have any questions ,suggestions and such. The order of my story is gonna be different too!(aka the way I write it)and try not to be too harsh**

**-Geral**


	2. Back in England

Back in England on the day after the auditions

Brad: WHAT?You chose the girl from BRATZ? She is probably a snob!

Director: BUT,she is GOOD and PERFECT for NINA'S role!Besides,you are not the one deciding and

Directing are you?Hmmmmmmm?

Brad:*mumbling* I still don't wanna agree with you.

By that time, the director was already walking to the Break room so Brad didn't have to stay around him for long. That was when he left for a café down the street. He was soon back by an hour.**(is my grammar correct?) **When he was back, he sat down with the others in the studio's common room **(do studios even have a common rooms ?)** and the director soon walked in to make an announcement.

"We will be having a new cast member coming next week for the roll of Nina. She is Nathalia Ramos and _yes_ she is from the movie Bratz. So don't start going on about how being famous makes her snobbish and stuff." At that point he glared at Brad. But thank God nobody noticed because they were all excited about the new cast member and won't shut up. "So all in favor of being nice to her put your hands up." everyone shot their hands up at once while Brad just put up a finger.

"By the way, we will _all_ be picking her up at the airport next week." "Do we have to?",asked Ana."Yes cause it has _always _been a tradition to us.", replied the Director."And what if we don't?" ,Jade questioned him." "Then I make you guys a deal. If I take you guys to the super fancy and elegant place down town which is also Very hard to get in if I may add, you guys have to come with me." , the director replies. "Fine…" Everyone chorused.

It ends up that the day before the day during the day that Nathalia Ramos arrived during the day ,everyone but Brad had either appointments or interviews. Sooooooooo , turns out that Brad had to go ALONE with the director.

Brad's POV. Still a few days before Nathalia comes.

ARGGGHHHHH !I can't believe that those guys ditched me here! Grrrr…..I'm gonna kill them when they come back! I'm so sure that they did this on purpose! Maybe…just maybe….. I can get back at them(though not completely) by addressing them as their character's names.

Names of people and things that they are gonna do on the day that kid comes.

Jerome =P C – Having an interview for his new movie: Summer in Trynsilvania_**(uggh! Iseriously need a Beta Reader like say…Now!)**_

Mara J/Tasie D (well, I don't think that she would do this on purpose- going to the mall with 'Amber'

Amber M- Dragging Mara to the mall

Mick Campbell (I just wanna say his last name cause it's fun!)

But I still need to wait for at least a week so I'd better relax while I can.


	3. Hate at first sight?

_**The Day Comes **_

Nathalia's POV

Yipee!I'm going to England to me see,bags,,,, check!

-_At the Airport-_

*Background music dings*

Announcer=The Plane heading for England ,Liverpool, will be departing shortly…-beepbeepbeep-

My mum was there hugging me ,my dad is somewhere on a business trip in bro can't say goodbye to me because of 's just not allowed to skip any classes or it will or may affect his grades.

I say,"Well Mum,I'll see you during Christmas right?" "Yea Nat.I'm so proud of you right now."she replied. "Bye,I'll miss you.I'll call you guys when I get there." "Bye Nat" "Bye ,Mum." I gave her one last hug and went off to the waiting area.

I got onto the plane in exactly 15 minutes being on the plane for a few hours,I finally got wasn't as fun as I expected it to be…trust kid behind me kept on kicking my seat from at the back while the guy infront of me kept on snoring loudly .

Going out of the gates

Ow!MY back hurts,and so does my neck!Note to self:Never try to sleep upside-down when in a plane…Hey1That must be the Director!And isn't that Brad Kavanagh?As in the British version-also the new- Zac Efron? I wonder what he's doing here .

Juast then,I heard the director call me so I quickly walked towards him.I wonder where the whole cast ,I think it may be rude to ask him so I'll just stay quiet for a while.

"Hey Nathalia!" gosh he has a deep accent. Brad was just nodding slightly at me with the glaring look in his …is he suppose to be Victor?He should be.

Well anyways,I said "Hi,So,umm…" I trailed must've known what I was thinking because he said " rest of the cast members are not here…" It seems like he trailed off too. But he continued to talk again. "This is Brad Kavanagh.I assume you would know him as the British version of Zac Efron." I silently chuckled at that and Brad just rolled his much.

Well,back to reality. "Is brad suppose to do Victor's part?" I asked the Director. The Director caught a glimpse of Brad's unfriendliness after I said then did something unexpected. He started laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach…what was so funny about that question?

He laughed for about 10 minutes then he said " is suppose to be love-at-first-sight love of 'Your ' life." I stood frozen in my tracks when he said that.

Ugghhh!How can Brad be the sweet,caring,loving and geek-chic Fabian in the script?To me, he is the complete opposite!

Maybe I should-

**Cliffy!**

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill your computer? Wanna go grab some yogurt?Wanna get something even better like smoothies and some fro-yo? REVIEW!**

**-Geral**


	4. Is everything going to change? new chapt

**Hey Guys!yup,I'm back even though its only the second day of exam...so I'm gonna continue for a chapter which I wrote in school...hope you guys like it!hehehe Kendall Francis Schmidt's Birthday tomorrow!And its also 'All Souls Day' tomorrow too!Weird date for a birthday...so back to the story!**

**PS To ALL Brathalia Fans:You all know 'A Brathalia Story' by Fabinaisawesome right?Well, the dude told me to tell you guys that the story is gonna be Dude is very busy so the story 'Earning His Trust' shall be worked on first. But the dude is currently working on 'A Brathalia Story'**

**PPS If anyone wonders why I kept on saying :The dude , you should probably PM me and I will tell you.**

**Should I do disclaimer?I don't even know if it is necessary for this story...:I do not own HOA? Or do I?...Jk Jk...Or am I?*wriggling eyebrows ,both at a different pace* maybe...not! ...Or maybe I do...  
><strong>

**STORY~ ~* Caution! Weirdness shall be placed in this chapter!*~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>continued:<p>

**-**Maybe I should be a bit nicer to him since he IS acting as Fabian...NAH!

** ~End of POV~**

Brad's POV-Fabian

She doesn't seem that bad... WHAT AM I SAYING? Go through this with me Brad,_Don't look at her,Brad...Don't look at her..._Hey! Shes looking at me!Shes looking at me!What the...STOP IT!ARGGHH!I need to stop looking at her!

** ~End of Self-Arguing POV~**

normal~

Director :Come on!Lets get into my car ,by the way,we are going for a photo shoot right after you finish unpacking Nat.

Nahtalis:No prob.

Nathalia's POV-Nina

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the Director call me Nat...okay.I'll just let him then...

why is Brad always angry anways?How did he even get Fabian's part?

~**End of POV**~

Director's POV

ARGGHH!Those two need to be nice to each other!I caught them glaring at each ...I've got a brilliant plan!OH YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!Happy Dance! Yippee!Woo-Hoo!This plan will include Ana!

~**End of POV~**

normal~

Brad says,"Erm Director?What..."Nathalia then continued for him,"Are you doing?"Brad and Nathalia then exchanges glances ."Umm...nevermind"Brad mumbles."O-Okay..."replies Nathalia.

Brad's POV

That Git!I was supposed to ask the Director why he was doing his mini victory dance...UGGHH!

** ~End of POV**~

Nathalia: Umm,Director?

Director: Yea?

Nathalia: Whats up with the dance?

Brad: *Chuckles*

Nathalia:Eh.

Nathalia's POV

I wonder what is or what was in the Director's ,me and Brad were literally glaring at each now,the Director was...dancing?I live in a weird little I still hate 'Brad the Brat'**(A/N I know its cheesy)**

But look at the bright side,I'm gonna star as the main character,along with Brad of course,in a Popular show to-be!oooh!I'm getting all tingly inside!

I should read the script now!Nina comes to a British Boarding School...blah blah blah ...Patricia the witch...blah blah blah...Fabian cares for her...o-okay...Nina kisses Fabian for helping her...blah blah blah...WHOAWHOAAAAA!Nina kisses Fabian?

Well anyways...we are here!OOOHHHH!This place smells...Englaney?Heh Heh!

The director helped me and took my bags for me...Brad didn't even bother to lift a finger!I HATE HIM!Or do I?maybe not...

Well anyways...Hes suppose to be 'A' Fabian for Pete's Sake!By the way... who _is_ Pete?

** ~End of POV**~

?:Hi There!Are you the newbie?

* * *

><p><strong>Whos the mystery dudedudette ?**

Next chapter coming up...I don't know when...

~Geral **PS get more slushies this time!**


	5. Besties

**Heyyyy!I'm back and I shall be updating more often if I can because I'll be using the iPod that my brother gave me during December...I think.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<p>

-_Are you the newbie?-_

Nathalia's POV

Wow...this kid sure is peppy...she must be...AMBER!Oh...that makes sense!I like her voice,it's so gentle.I wonder if she can sing?

"Hi,and my name is Nathalia...Nat for short."I told her."Hey Nat!I'm Ana,Ana Mulvoy Ten!"she replied."You must be playing the part of Amber!...am I right?""Yep!How did you know?""Well,you are cheerful , or lucky guess."I told her.

Brad interrupted the conversation and told Ana that he was going to go to the park so if anybody needed him,they can',I mean Ana, just scowled at him and brought me up to my room.

~End of POV~

Ana's POV

Yay!The newbie Nathalia just came!We are sooooo going to be besties!I brought Nathalia up to her room and now I'm helping her unpack!EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!She has a pair of the most awesome limited edition Designer Jeans!

Me:Nathalia?...

Nat:Yea?

Me:Where did you buy this Miss Sixty Special Suprema Slim leg Jeans?They are like ,limited!

Nat:Oh!At the 'Jay Jay's Trademark' store back in Sydney,Australia.

Me:Do you have another pair?

Nat:Yep!Do you want it?

I just nodded my head because I was speechless...was she really going to give me a pair of the most awesome designer jeans?She is just a brill girl!wait...SHE IS WICKED AWESOME!Now I sound American...

After Nathalia finnished unpacking,she showed me her lucky guitar pick necklace...its kinda like Brad's!**(A/N I just made that up but I actually have one like that)**She put on her necklace and it showed in front of her outfit. Then we walked down ,me in my new designer jeans!

When I got down with Nat,Bobby asked me where I got these jeans while Nathalia was busy talking to Jade and Tasie and seems that Jade pulled a prank on her twin sister, Nikita.

Well anyways...Bobby thought that I stole this fabulous pair of jeans!Die Bobby!Die!Then he ran away shouting,"Guys!Guys!Guys!Guess what!Ana stole a pair of jeans from a store again!"I lose my patience at that particular moment and I pounced on him leaving the rest of the girls !Since I didn't want Bobby to make such a fuss about this,I shouted into his ear,"NATHALIA WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THESE JEANS!"Heh, got him.

I got of him after that and walked to the garden,he is such a baby at times like this,where are the others?Well,I won't worry about Brad but,oh!Nevermind!lalalala~

~End of POV~

* * *

><p><strong>Finally!So how'd you like it?<strong>

Review and you just **may** get ...a...cookie!

~Geral


	6. The Plan

**Yay!I'm back!I finally got the time to get ALL my stories updated!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews though!PS I'll make the next chapter if I get reviews telling me to because I'm not so confident in myself now.**

* * *

><p><span>Nathalia's POV<span>

Only 5 minutes here and I got a group of new friends!But…only 3 minutes here and the main character,Brad,already hates me…I really want everyone to like me!Especially Brad!Because ,how am I going to act like I like him if he doesn't do that?Wait…I didn't include me not liking him in that sentence…wait…AHHHHH!Am I in love with him?Nah…

Ana just came back from her walk along with 2 other people.I just found out that they were the 2 pranksters playing the roles of Jerome and names are Eugene(Jerome)and Alex(Alfie) . Apparently,Alex has been searching for aliens…weird kid…and Eugene has been at an interview for his new movie.

The director then walked in with Brad and since there was no other place left,Brad had to sit with me on the 2 person sofa…Great!And by 'great',I mean…WHY ?

"Okay,I have an announcement and you all will have to go with it because I'm sure you will all enjoy it." "Get on with it!" Jade yelled. "Okay,…are going to visit a few places in the world!And this will be for bonding time." Everybody just shrugged and continued to listen.

"So, Ana and Alex ,Jade and Eugene ,Tasie and Bobby …Klariza,you are going to be with me ,Brad you will go with Nathalia." No,no,no,no,no,no!Why am I with him?He hates me already!Why must it be like that?

Ana whispered to me, "Hey Nat,you do know that when the director makes up his mind,theres no way of changing it right?" Dang!I really wanna go and change the pairings list!

"So all of you should get packing now as we are leaving tomorrow and after you all finish packing,we'll go to the restaurant down the street." I took a quick glimpse at Brad and his face was still in pure shock.

Guess I gotta go start packing now.

_After Packing~_

I brought my guitar,sneakers,song book, clothes and well…everything!So I 'm going to go and wait for Ana since her room is right next to is gonna be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally did it!I updated!Send in your ideas if you have any!And thanks again!And remember,I'm only going to update if at least some of my reviews tell me to.<strong>

**~Geral**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello!Umm...sorry for the inconvenience but I'm actually using the rest of my time to right down ALOT of chapters for Brathalia so the next time you see my story,make sure you read it!Its gonna be like a marathon or something!Pls remember !**

**Seeya till then!**

**~Geral!  
><strong>


	8. Another dang note

**Umm...I'm really sorry for all the wait but I have guests staying at my home and I have to get my school stuff done so I'm very busy and have no time to go onto fanfiction and I still haven't even read any of the updated stories yet. I'm writing from my brother's Iphone and it's pretty hard but it's still fun :) I'm continuing all of my stories when I can.I seem to only have time to read my pms so if you wanna tell me anything, just pm me :) I'm not going to abandon my stories. Have you guys watched 'the big bang theory'? It's hilarious! I guess after I'm done with all of my stuff, I'll update my stories :) by seriously , watch 'the big baNg theory'!**


	9. C: Chapter 10

Yello! :) I'll be continuing Brathalia but just normally this time. Sorry guys, but my bits of notes are all over the place so I can't actually get the chapters ,I'll be updating for lets say...Every week? And I won't be doing the marathon ..I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting.

* * *

><p>Brad's POV<p>

How did I get stuck with Nathalia? Gosh, is the director trying to push me off the cliff here?Well, I packed my clothes already and I'm bringing a pair of sneakers and...converse or vans?Eh, vans it ishhh!wooden bracelets,Owl Necklace and guitar pick necklace...I SOUND LIKE A GIRL JUST BY SAYING THIS! Or thinking ;)

So lets see..snacks..What? A guy like me gets hungry sometimes,you know what I'm saying? Hmm...granola bars? yes please. Kettles Chips? YES! although..it may get crushed in my bag..eh,What the ,CHIPSY!INNNNNN!

I heard a knock on my door which was open.I turned around only to see Bobby staring at me like-O.o

"Yeshhhhhh,Bobby?" great..I'm high on the outside again.

" You were screaming 'IN ,CHIPSY!INNNNNN!'" "Yea but like a man right?" I said while standing proudly.

" No." "Wha?" "LIKE A FAT LADY!"

I dropped onto my knees dramatically and shouter..sorry,I mean- MAN SHOUTED,"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"HAHAHAHHA" Bobby rawred with total laughter,''rawred' not roared!

"Bye..Bobby" "B-but..Why?" "Because..I need to pack.." "Oh,okay." and with that,he grabbed one of my granola bars and walked out of the room casually.

Okay,so..guitar..guitar..which should I bring? The Acoustic or the Semi-Electric? hmm..

* * *

><p>So,I'm going to have a poll on my I get the results,I'll update next week C:<p>

~Geral


	10. I'm mad!

Hey :) so, since fanfiction is taking down stories that aren't K rated, I decided to continue my stories in another website-if that would be fine with you all- and of course, I wasn't following the guidelines and rules of fanfiction for as I was doing a song fiction. As it would be a waste to just stop the story, I've come to the point that I will continue my stories in another website-temporary or otherwise- So, I shall be continuing all of my stories (excluding the story'We're Each Other') in all you'll have to do is go to that website,search for InnocentCreed and look under 'created' . I hope all of my readers have read this note. Thanks for your time :)..I feel professional ..the website is called 'Quotev' which was originally 'Quizazz'


End file.
